Glasses
by Krisember88
Summary: Izaya Oihara. An information broker in Shinjiko Japan. During a run away with Shizuo he notices he can't read a sign more than five meters away but passes it by. Latter he soon comes to the conclusion he needs glasses. This is a story on Izaya finding out he needs glasses and trying to find some that suit his style. No characters belong to me but the little bit I've made up.
1. Chapter 1

"Izaya!" Shizuo's voice rings in my ears as I quickly sprint away from the blond bartender. The gleeful feeling re awakens as I leap over a fallen tree that just so happened to be ripped from the ground by none other than the one chasing me.

"Need to try harder than just running Shizu-Chan, you've tried and failed on multiple attempts" I say with a smirk as I hear his yell of anger for a reply. My grin widens as I quickly turn down an ally as the tree flies over head. "To slow Shizu-Chan" I taunt before tacking a quick right at a T section. I glance behind me to see the monster slowly gaining ground and I feel a bit of glee that Shizu-Chan may finally get me. I take a look forward again to see a wall with gaps positioned just right for a quick climb. I decide against climbing for than Shizu-Chan may give up and I don't want to get board again just yet so instead I continue down the alleyway. I keep running as a laugh escapes my mouth cause of the way my hood bounces unlike its usual, this time its up and down but the fur trim at the end starts tickling me neck.

"Bastard" I hear from behind me and I quickly stop as I come to the street again. Shizuo no longer running seems to be steaming like a teapot with all the anger hes holding in that body of his. Time seems to freeze as both of us stare at each other the streets now deserted, most likely because the monster of Ikebukuro was chasing me. The clouds even seemed to have run away even though it's not possible.

"Oh Shizu-Chan, Isn't it sad" I start to say as I reach into my hoodie pocket grasping my switch-knife. The sign just meters away from me seems blurry but I shrug it off, no reason for alarm when I've got the monster of Ikebukuro near me. "Look up Shizu-Chan even the clouds have run away from a monster like you."

"Shut the hell up, Flea!" He says with his anger filled voice. I laugh again as he grasps a near by sign and rips it from the ground shaking the red bricked building beside him. "I'm finally going to end you" he says and I laugh more.

"Oh Shizu-Chan, understand this line of truth. The act of insanity is trying the same thing over and over again and expecting a different result. It's exactly what you do! So that makes you Shizu-Chan insane as well as a monster!" I finish explaining with a wicked smile. Shizuo growls as he throws the sign at me. My dark almost black hair bounces with me as I leap out of the sign's way. "Well sorry for such a short visit Shizu-Chan but our time to play is up, bye bye" I say before running off towards Shinjiko.

"Flea!" Shizuo's voice yells after me and a second pair of feet indicating he wants to play longer.

"I'm very sorry Shizu-Chan but I really must get going, who new you loved me this much!" I yell happily before swinging myself around a silver sign pole and hiding in a corner before Shizuo can see where I've gone.

"Damn Flea!" I hear him growl before storming off to where ever an enraged monster goes. I then wait for a bit before skipping happily back to my place in Shinjiko paying little attention to the simple face that I can't read signs without squinting more than five meters away.


	2. Chapter 2

I grin with glee at knowing Shizu-Chan failed yet again at trying to catch me. I spin on my swirl-chair as I laugh before facing my laptop again and seeing the long brown hair of my secretary Namie Yagiri.

"Oh Yagiri, what may I do for you?" I ask and she gives me her normal face of disappointed.

"I just came to collect my payment" she says so matter of fact it's disappointing.

"Yes sure, on the desk to my left" I say indicating to the envelope I set aside full with her payment. I go back to my work and then my normal feeling drips away as I realize I've never been this tired while reading and typing on my laptop.

"You know I care nothing for you but I will say this, you seem offaly close to your screen. Do you have eye problems?" I snort and back away from my screen and glare at her still unamused face.

"Oh so suddenly Yagiri cares" I say. "Your glare may have killed me if the 0.00000000000000000000675% worked for you." I then freeze as I realized I'd just used the monster of Ikebukuro's saying almost.

"Isn't that something Shizuo Heiwajima said to someone?" She asks and I immediately say no.

"Just leave and she your younger brother already, he is hanging with that Harima girl" I say and it's almost to funny how her face darkened and she leaves. Now back to reading about Mikado Ryūgamine but before I can my eyes hurt again and I yell in activation before looking across the room to a picture that has the words Headless Rider but I stead of being the clear big black words all I see is smudges. My stomach turns as I get closer till the words finally spell the words I'm used to seeing. I look down and drop my switch-knife at my feet then I run to my desk open the first drawer and grab my measuring stick. I measure the distance and it comes to a total of five meters. I quickly put my things back and grasp my fur trimmed black hoodie and put my switch-knife in its place. I then reach into the other soft pocket and grasp my phone before called my one Junior High friend, Shinra Kishitani.

"Hello" Shinra's voice says from the speaker and I tense before preparing to ask my question as a lie.

"Hi, Shinra" I hold back my voice from sounding panicked.

"Oh, Izaya, what makes you call me during Celty and my date?" I raise and eyebrow when he says 'date'. I then hear what must be Celty beating up Shinra for saying 'date'. My eyes drift to Celty's head that at this particular moment is near my game and it scares me more that I can't make out the fine details like normal.

"Well Shinra I have a question someone wanted information about" I lie.

"Really sure, what's the question?" He asks openly, I smirk again as I walk to sit down in my chair.

"What would it mean if someone looks at say a face and the face seems blurry, like eyes and all but within five meters its clear?" I finish asking and Shinra laughs which is annoying to a low degree.

"Really someone asked that?" He asks after his laughing dies.

"Yes" I answer while trying not to throw the phone from being board.

"Okay well that means they would need glasses, that what I have" I slap my table then laugh at my own stupidity. " Izaya, are you okay?" He then asks.

"Yes yes, just my own stupidity on the matter is all" I answer honestly. "What glasses?" I ask. There's different types so I know you can't just go buying whatever.

"Well your description would mean Short Sighted or Myopia it's corrected by a concave lens is that enough information?" He asks.

"Yes thank you Shinra" I say before hanging up. Now I know I need glasses for Myopia as Shinra called it. "When I get the glasses then I must make sure Shizu-Chan doesn't know or else that monster will try and break them" I say aloud as I look up glasses shops. "Sorry Mikado Ryūgamine but your information will need to wait" I say to myself before getting up grabbing my hoodie and heading out to find a glasses shop in Ikebukuro. Grinning like a mad man I yell, "now my life is even more exciting!"


	3. Chapter 3

I skip happily down the sidewalk of Ikebukuro with a smile that I don't think I've ever worn before. Shinra had explained that I needed glasses and at the moment I'm on my way to the best eye glass store in Japan. Just as I turn around the last corner I see a familiar headless woman. "Oh Celty, what a coincidence" I say and the dulahun turns to face me. She pulls out her PDA and writes a message, I wait for her to show me when she does I have to squint and walk closer to read it.

'Why are you here?' I smile.

"Oh Celty must I have a reason for coming to this lovely place in Japan?" I question sarcastically. I skip past her to the door of the store. "If you really must know I'm going to look at glasses, many of my beloved humans need them and who am I to not at least try on a frame."

'Your sick, you know that?' She types, I smirk. I wave a hand as I swing into the open doorway of the beautiful gray glasses filled room.

"Wow" I mumble as I look at the walls apon walls of different frames and colours not one the same as another. I walk up to the first wall which has many blue frames, some are round lenses and some are rectangular, I wonder what would suit me? I question myself.

"Hello madam" a French accented man gains my attention instead of the blue frames. I look at the taller man who has deep blue eyes and white short hair. "Do you need any help?" He questions but my attention is on the fact he called me madam!

"I'm a guy" I say and he immediately bows.

"I'm so sorry sir" I smile at this lovely humans actions, so interesting.

"You don't know me do you?" I question. The old man shakes his head saying no as my eyes wander to the black section. 'Perhaps just black for a frame?' I think.

"Sir" he says again. I look back at her happy blue eyes. "Do you need any help?" I laugh.

"Yes please, I need to fix Myopia, or short-sightedness how do I find the correct lens?" I question and the elder man smiles.

"My name is Tim I'll show you" I follow the old man now known as Tim to a room and he holds up a device that looks like binoculars. "Look through like you would with binoculars, then I'll do the rest" I obay wanting to choose my frames.

"Oh maybe purple to throw Shizu-Chan off" I say aloud by accident. "Woops, that wasn't ment to be said aloud" I joke and laugh.

"Okay sir, let's get you your lens made and then while their getting made you may choose a frame so you need..." I cut Tim off.

"I just want to choose and the choosing will take a while so go on and make them and show me where I can choose my frames" I say happily. Tim nods and tells a lady what she needs to know then brings me to a certain middle section.

"You need to choose a frame that fits well and you like so may I suggest this one" Tim was now holding a rectangular lens shape with blue as the main colour with white lightning bolts on the side.

"No, way to much like Zeus king of Greek Mythology" I say ignoring Tim's confused glance. Then my eyes catch a certain frame. It's again rectangular but with black as the colour but gray at the ear pieces, just like my signature hoodie. "That one" I say pointing to the frame. Tim looks at it and nods grabbing it off the tall shelf and handing it to me. I put it on and immediately know it's the one, the nose PDs fix excellently and the feeling is so nice I could almost understand why Shinra loves his.

"If you like them I'd say their a nice fit, not to big or small" Tim's French accented voice says. I nod and Tim pulls them of my face and brings them and myself to the lady from before. "May I also say they bring out the brown in your dark hair" he says as he inserts the newly made lenses into the frame.

"How much?" I question grabbing my wallet out. Tim smiles and hands me the glasses in a nice black and gray case.

"30$ the first pair is always half price, there is also clothes in the case to wash your glasses and here is a spray, you can also use water and soap though" I nod taking the spray and I pay up the money before heading out wondering what opinions Shinra may have once he sees me. 'Wait, Izaya he's not going g to remember you lied to him, but I can't keep it hidden oh well this just makes it even more interesting' I think before walking out the door to bump into a group of high schoolers; Mikado Ryūgamine, Masaomi Kida and Anri Sonohara, oh this is going to be fun!

 **Author Notes:**

 **Hope you like the third chapter to this story! If you guys have any ideas on how Shizuo or Celty will act when they find out about Izaya and his glasses let me know your ideas will be taken into account! Thanks for reading!**

 **None of the characters are mine expect for Tim.**


	4. Chapter 4

I smile widely as I look at the three highschool students I stand before. Mikado Ryūgamine bows down as he whispers and apology while Anri Sonohara follows his act, that's when I realize she wears glasses as well, may ask her how she likes then later. My eyes finally come to Masaomi Kida, the blond kid with those brown eyes I'll never forget. "Hello, what a surprise seeing you three here this fine day" I say with mock surprise and I inwardly laugh as Masaomi growls like a wolf.

"We're sorry we bumped into you Mr. Orihara" Mikado says with another small bow while Anri just looks at the wolf like Masaomi. I wave my hand up and down in front of Mikado signally its no big deal but that's when my hands tighten around the newly boughten glasses case for coming around the corner is none other than Shizuo and his boss!

"Oh looky over there, sorry Mikado maybe we can chat latter, also get your friend Masaomi some meat he's turning into a wolf" I say 'wolf' so softly Mikado may have missed it, but that's when Shizuo looks straight at me. I smile widely again as the blond monster starts heading our way. "Bye, bye" I say with a laugh as I bolt down the sidewalk away from the monster of Ikebukuro.

"Izaya!" His yells as I speed down the streets and alleyways a laugh erupting from my mouth as my dark brown hair flies in the wind. I look up at the clear sky and smile as I swing myself around another sign as I dodge a flying vending machine and some signs before I see a bullet train coming down its tracks.

"Shizu-Chan, I wonder is the monster of Ikebukuro insane enough to follow me over a bullet trains tracks?" I reach into my fur trimmed hoodie's pocket as I leap over a fallen garbage bin and my hand comes to contact with my switch-knife. "Is the monster deaf?" I turn my head back to see Shizuo's face is red from anger and hes breathing heavy from exustion. When I look forward again I realize I'm five meters away from the track and the train is fifty meters away from the spot I plan to cross over.

"Shut up! Flea!" Shizuo yells as I leap over the metal beams and planked oak wood as the train comes hurling towards me, 'I will make it!' I think loudly to myself as I leave the track not even a second latter the train flies past blocking the way for Shizuo to follow. "Bastard!" He yells as I smile and start skipping exited to get back to my apartment and show Namie my new glasses, 'I wounder what that brother crazed secretary will think?' Just as my thought finishes I pull out my glasses from my case and wear them. 'Wow' is the only possible word to describe the clear picture that I can now see.

"Not only do they look awesome on me, they make me see better than a normal person! Oh so much fun!" I say with actual joy that is till the sound of heavy breathing from a certain blond ex-bartender brings my joy down. I slowly turn to face an enraged Shizuo as he glares down at me with a bullet train cart in his hands. "Crap" I barely mutter before I sprint away grabbing my glasses off my face 'I can't have that monster break them right after I'd gotten to try them on'.

"Flea" Shizuo's voice says from right to my left I look to see the ex-bartender looks at me like I'm a ghost or like he's gonna crush my glasses to bits, probablysecond idea. "Did you just have glasses?" He questions but it never reaches my ears for I'm already running away. Right as my apartment comes in view I look back and sigh in relief as I realize I'd managed to get away without my glasses being crushed by the enraged blond ex-bartender. I open my door and plop down at my chair and my eyes drift across the expensive room till they land on chocolate coloured hair.

"Yagiri" I whine as I place my glasses case on my desk near my keyboard. My secretary's eyes leave her screen to look at me.

"What? Another one of your games gone wrong?" I stand up and fall back dramatically down on my chair. "Oh know your being dramatic" her monotone voice says. I ignore her useless comment as I wear my newly bought glasses I then log into the chat-room as Kanra.

 **Kanra has joined that chat room**

 _Kanra: Anyone here?_

 _Taro Tanaka: Hey Kanra, nice of you to join in_

 _Kanra: Oh so what have I interrupted on?_ I smile as I read Taro Tanaka or Mikado's sentence.

 _TaroTanaka: Havn't you heard, rumors are going around saying that Shizuo Heiwajima saw Izaya Orihara and almost crushed the guy with a bullet train, people also say Izaya was scared so much he cried,_ I frown at that one.

 _Kanra: Really, I for once hadn't heard of it? When had it happened?_

 _Taro Tanaka: Today almost twenty minutes ago, its pretty new that's probably why you hadn't heard of it_

 _Kanra: Yes that's probably it_

 _Setton: Hey guys_

 _Kanra: Oh Setton being a ghost were we?_

 _Taro Tanaka: A ghost? What?_

 _Kanra: You know just reading no typing, like a ghost._

 _Setton: Kinda well I was daydreaming, I have heard that Izaya Orihara needs glasses_

 _Kanra: Really! That's so cool_

 _Taro Tanaka: Well Okay, sorry guys its getting late and I need to do things bye_

 _Settion: Bye_

 _Kanra: See ya latter!_

 **Taro Tanaka has left the chat room**

 _Kanra: Well Setton just you and me_ I smile wondering what the reply will be. I look back to Namie who's standing at the front of my desk impatiently.

 _Kanra: Gotta go to bye!_

 **Kanra has left the chat room**

I close the window waiting for Namie to speak up. "So" I say calming as I get out of my chair.

She puts her hand out like her expecting something. "My pay check, and you got glasses, that's good now you'll do more work so I can do less" I hand her the money that I had left on the desk again and I watch as she leaves.

"Wait did she say glasses" I look around to find the case empty on my desk, crap! Then I realize that my clock reads 11:00pm. "Almost midnight" I mumble as I drape my hoodie on my chair and grab the glasses off my face. "Well should have realized I could read that, oh well time for some sleep then Mikado Ryūgamine your information will be mine!

 _ **Author Note: Hope you liked this longer chapter! Thanks for the reviews they mean lots! Hope everyone has a great day/night and a great summer ( Its summer vacation for myself ) Again if you have any ideas on what may happen next write them up and I'll see what I can do!**_


	5. Chapter 5

I open my eyes slowly as a bright light shines through the curtains of my bed room. I roll over to the other side of my bed hoping to block out the blinding light of the sun this morning. After moments of turning and twisting I finally decide to give up on tying to sleep and to take my morning shower instead, yes I take showers. I grab my clothes for the day from the drawers and lay them on my bed before entering my beautiful bathroom and I slowly undress myself from my black velvet pajamas. I then enter my shower and admire the black and gray wolf pattern that makes up my glass divider, what a beautiful work of stained glass. I keep my back glued to the far peach coloured wall as I grab the silver shower handles and pull them down to have the water that streams out from the expensive nozzle turn from cold to warm in a matter of seconds.

After my comforting shower I grab my black warm shower robe and wrap it around myself before heading off back to my room. My dark brown hair drips with water as I hear the soft click of the bathroom door close behind me. BANG! My brown eyes wander around my bedroom in surprise as I try and find the result of that loud noise. Finally my eyes come to a puddle of a red metallic liquid near my bedside, I bend down to look at the substance closely and as I come to the conclusion it's blood I'm suddenly grabbed from behind and yanked under my bed. Panic erupts inside me but I keep it hidden as I quickly spin around worried because my switch-knife is in my hoodie pocket and that's above me.

"Hi Izaya" I look at Shinra's smiling face with pure surprise, 'why would he be here!?' I think to myself. Shinra's glasses lens seem to glow as I pull myself away from the underground doctor. Right as I stand up two meters away from Shinra and he says in a sing-song tone of voice "Izaya, so how are those glasses you bought yesterday?" I gasp in surprise and slip on the small puddle of blood and fall on my butt.

"Heck Shinra! Why are you in my gosh damn room!?" I yell my question as water droplets stream down my face from my wet hair. Shinra laughs genuinely as he pulls himself out from under my bed as I stand up on my dark tile bedroom floor. Shinra fixes the alinement of his glasses on his face and he smiles at me while I glare at him.

"Don't be like that Izaya, we're friends after all. Anyway I saw you being chased by Shizuo the other day, that's how I found out about them, I mean your glasses. Also nice choice from what I've seen they suit you" I look at Shinra very closely before I look down to the puddle of blood that's now a lot smaller, my shower robe probably sucked up most of the blood.

"Shinra, what was with that blood?" I question pointing at the puddle as Shinra laughs a bit before answering calmly like nothing happened.

"Oh, its my newest experiment, it's supposed to be like blood type O, to help any patient who needs blood donation, it was in a vile but I dropped it while I bumped into your dresser" Shinra points to my expensive wooden dresser. "Sorry about the mess, but anyway can you wear your glasses I want to see you close up with them."

I glare at him before grabbing my clothes for the day and walking into my bathroom to change into my clothes then I can wash the blood spot on my shower robe. "No" I say before closing the bathroom door. "Also Shinra, never come here without an appointment again!" I yell as I take off my shower robe letting it drop to the floor. I then dress myself ignoring anything Shinra may be saying on the other side of the door once my black v-neck shirt is over my head being the last piece of clothing I needed to wear I open the door to see Shinra cleaning the spot on the floor like he said he would do.

"Izaya" he says as I walk out of my room to grab my glasses off my desk. "Izaya!" He yells and I spin around cheerfully wearing the wonderful glasses. I look at shinra who must speed walking to complain about wanting to see me wear them.

I look at Shinra with a large murderous grin before speaking very slow and with a deadly tone "are you happy now, if so leave" he nods very fast before running out the door of my apartment yelling

"Love them!" I smile less evilly as I sit down on my chair at my coffee table and I glance backwards at the clock 8:00, early so Namie won't be here for hours. I look down at my game board as I smile moving a black knight two spaces to the left.

"I guess I'll check the chat room after finding out a little about Mikado Ryūgamine" I say aloud to the empty room before running the short distance to my computer turning my screen on and logging in to the dollars website. I read around a bit getting nothing but lame jokes about the Yellow Scarfs, boring, I log out then log into the chat room.

 **Kanra has entered that chat room**

 _Kanra: hey anyone on?_ I look at the screen and wait for around a minute before checking the amount of people logged in, it says two.

 _Kanra: HEEELLLLOOOOOO_ I wait for more time but the other person doesn't seem to want to talk just yet, I smile.

 _Kanra: Setton, I can tell your ghosting again_ I smile as I lean back waiting for the reply that will deny mine. Minutes latter I give up leaving the chat room and start to get ready to head out to Ikebukuro to have fun with Shizuo. I grab the fur hood of my hoodie and laugh with glee as I leave my apartment ready to tease Shizuo the monster of Ikebukuro, as I leave I don't realize the simple fact that I can see better and that I'm wearing my glasses. I skip down the streets of Shinjiko ecstatic now when Ikebukuro comes in my sight and I smile under the puffy white clouds that float overhead. Soon the blond haired ex-bartender comes in sight and I smile as I realize that this time he's with Celty. "Shizu-Chan! With Celty-San what a surprise" I call, Shizuo looks my way with a frown while Celty's cat helmet turns in my direction probably signaling she's looking at me too.

"Flea?" Shizuo questions and I frown, usually he's all yelling and running now. Celty grabs her PDA and types a sentence which I walk closer to read the small font.

'Are you Izaya Orihara?' I read Celty's PDA and gasp as all the blood rushes out of my face.

"Are you" Shizuo says looking honestly curious. "He's just an Izaya fan" Shizuo then says making my sight start getting blurry from panic.

'But he has the jacket and called you Shizu-Chan' Celty types sowing Shizuo even though I say as well. Suddenly Shizuo looks straight at me and smile, a happy smile.

"You know, you may like that Flea, but I like you, why not join Celty and I for some lunch" I point at myself stupidly, 'this isn't real, Shizuo would never ask you to eat with him' I think to myself. "So sir, will you" I just stare at Shizuo jaw hanging open and he laughs, the monster of Ikebukuro shouldn't laugh like this!" I scream to myself.

'Just come along' Celty types on her PDA and before I know it I'm being carried by Shizuo into a food shop.

"What's your name?" He questions and I say the first thing that comes to mind.

"Nozumo"

 _ **Hope you all like this chapter! Thanks for all the reviews! They mean so much, if your a Code Geass fan then check out my profile for I'm also working on a Code Geass story. Have an excellent day/night! If anyone has ideas on what could happen in the future write them out in the review section and I'll see what I can do.**_

 _ **The idea for x-ray powers in the glasses may not be the best idea but I'll try and add that in if you guys want it!**_


	6. Chapter 6

My eyes are wide as Shizuo and Celty both sit on the other side of the lounge table with me. 'How can Shizu-Chan not recognize me? Glasses shouldn't be enough to mask ones identity' the though passes through my head as an un-answered question. "Hey" Shizuo's soft kind voice grabs my attention as his messy blond hair falls in front of his sunglasses.

"Yes" my reply is lowered in tone so unlike my usual self for the reason that if Shizuo find out who I really am I'll be in huge trouble, I may not escape if it were to occur. A soft hand reaches under my head and grasps my chin gently and my head is turned upwards to look Shizuo straight in his deep hazel eyes.

"The waiter is here" his voice so unlike the monster I'm used to, it's not full of hate but instead kindness. After moments of just thinking about the man that sits across from me I realize that there is indeed a waiter waiting for me to order a drink.

I wave my hands in front of my face really fast before speaking in a calm voice I'm surprised by. "Sorry sir, I'll just have a glass of water" the waiter smiles as he heads off and Celty throws a menu in my face.

'Choose what you want' I read on her PDA and then opening the large book like menu I gasp at the possible meals, they have otoro! My shoulder gets tapped and my eyes wander to Celty's PDA that has the letters 'hycwyw' spelled out.

A look of confusion crosses my face before my reply comes again in a soft voice one that didn't seem possible from me. "I don't understand hycwyw" Celty immediately takes the devise out of my face and Shizuo lets a kind laugh out of his monstrous mouth.

My eyes drift back to Shizuo just as the waiter comes back with our drinks he places my water on the table between Shizuo and I. "I'd like your salmon rolls" again Shizuo manages to not sound like a monster but a normal human. 'No Izaya he's a monster he can't be human because then you'd love him'. Celty shows the waiter a picture from their menu of what she wants even though I'm not sure if she can even eat.

Now all the eyes and smoke are on me and I smile nicely before saying what meal I would like. "The otoro and rice please" I add please so Shizuo will have a harder time coming to the conclusion I am indeed Izaya if he gets suspicious.

"Your meals should arrive in under ten minutes" the waiter informs and to my surprise Shizuo smiles again and grabs my hand from under the table and gives it a rub.

"Your cold" he says sounding worried, 'Shizu-Chan worries for me! No this is wrong!" my thoughts roar at me. I slowly take my hand away from Shizuo and my eyes wander around the restaurant. Giant red lounge chairs and a very tall ceiling that's a dark spruce wood. The clean tables are made of sakura bark and to my left a giant window the size of a fireplace lets in lots of light but a set of lights hang above my head on a beautiful glass chandelier.

"I'm not that cold" I say remembering Shizuo's concern as he had said _"_ _your cold"_ 'why does Shizuo-Chan seem so human now?' the question runs through my mind as times passes and sooner than I realize the waiters back and my sweet bitter otoro is on a plate before me. "Thanks" I mutter not really caring about my manners for my favourite meal is before me in all its glory. I grab a piece and in not even a second it's in the cavern humans call a mouth and I smile as I realize it's almost as good as Russia Sushi. In records speed all the otoro is gone and I swallow the last piece happily then leaning back in my chair I realize Celty's PDA is in my face.

'That was insane! Do you always eat that fast!' I read her message then look to see the smoke that floats above her head in an explanation point. My eyes wander to Shizuo who has a piece of salmon halfway in his mouth but his eyes are just looking in surprise at me.

"Well, umm, I just love otoro" my voice leaves my mouth sounding nervous, 'damn!' I look to the side hoping that nether of the two will see the nervousness in my eyes.

Shizuo's hand reaches across the table again and grasps the side of my glasses, panic erupts inside my gut and I reach his hand trying my hardest not to seem panicked. "Can I see you without your glasses on?" He questions as his hand is puched away by mine, 'get ready to run if it comes to it' my voice sounds panicked even when I think. Moveing my legs slightly while trying not to cause to much attention my eyes stare Shizuo straight in the eye.

"I would say not, I'm worried that you'd try and kill me" I say as an idea comes to mind, Celty's PDA is shoved past Shizuo's hand into my face and I read the small print easy, it says 'why would he try and kill you, your not Izaya?' small laughs comes from my mouth as my hair falls in my face and my hand brushes them away before I reply.

"Well you see I had gotten this jacket from my dead grandmother and it was her final present to me but it looks very much like the information broker Mr. Izaya Orihara's hoodie and then sadly my hair is a brown like his and my mother doesn't want me to dye it because my grandfather loved it this colour. So I'm afraid that Mr. Shizuo will lose himself because I look like you enemy" my voice drops down an octave as my speech comes to an end. Celty writes on hr PDA while Shizuo looks down guilty why is he guilty because of my explanation of the monster he is' my lips change from a frown to a smile at the thought of the monster being upset over just a mere made up story. "Sorry now, but I have to leave thank you very much for the meal though" I then leave the table with a 20$ bill on the table to pay for my meal. Shizuo's voice yells after me to keep the money but I'm long gone before he can try to give it back.

Once I sit back in my apartment after running for ten minutes my eyes find a note taped to my computer monitor. My hand picks up the small yellow paper and the blueberry smell that the blue ink admits makes my stomach turn as I read the psychedelic words. My legs grow weak as my eyes grow wide and my lunch threatens to spill out of my mouth as my body hits my wooden floor with a thump! My vision dissipates and I feel apprehensive for the first real time I lose myself as the note flutters like a feather down to the floor beside my body, its writing disappearing into the paper like it was never there.

 _ **Hope you all enjoy this chapter, thanks for all the reviews and follows they mean so much, have an excellent day/night!**_


	7. Chapter 7

Dark, cold, danger, those are the things I feel at this moment as my chain bound hands tug and pull on what I believe is a metal chain. 'How did I get here?' The question runs through my thoughts as my eyes open to the dark and cold empty room. Trying to move my cold bound hands as my vision adjusts to the darkness of the room, no windows just a small candle that lights the small room in its orange glow. I'm chained to the wall hands over my head the think chain is hooked to a steal beam that's horizontal over my head. The floor seems to be made of a dark gray type of brick with metal walls and a steal bared door, like a jail cell.

My brown eyes then wander over the think course rope that binds my feet together, the tight knot seems to be done with perfect skill as trying to remember how I got here becomes clearer with each passing moment, "that's right" my low course voice mutters. "The note, I grabbed the note and for some reason the words just zapped me and I fainted" after the painful sentence that I mumble I decide to think about it instead. 'Izaya really the note didn't say anything bad so why did all those emotions surface? Also what's with the scars?' Questions, questions and more questions are my thoughts before a sudden screech pulls at my attention slowly I raise my head to notice my glasses are still on me, odd.

"Flea?" Hazel eyes look down on me from the steal doorway and I find myself looking down at my bound feet not bothering to see the face of my enemy the same person who took me out for lunch. "It is you isn't it?" His voice sounds concerned like in the restaurant, why? Slowly my head rises and my brown eyes look straight into Shizuo's monstrous caring eyes my dark brown damp hair blocking my eyes. 'Now I remember it all' my thoughts scream as all the painful thoughts drift back into my mind.

"Shizu-Chan" barely a whisper my broken words may not have reached the blond ex-bartenders ears. It seems as if they did though my the scared way he looks at my broken and damaged form. A month ago I had picked up the note and then after I was kidnapped by a mad man who killed his wife and blamed me, he then locked me here staring me and beating me every moment he got, that's why I'm so skinny now and why all these painful scars loot my once healthy body. "Is Shizu-Chan here to finish me?" such a dead voice asks that I even cringe at the offal sound that comes from my once proud mouth.

Shizuo rushes up to me and grabs hold of my chin gently, "how?" The one word is spoken in such a worried tone it actually brings a sad smile to my face. "Who did this?!" The yelled question is out of anger but for once that anger from the ex-bartenders mouth isn't directed at me, slowly with my damp and cold body I try and sit up more and with a sad smile I shrug, 'I can't have Shizu-Chan doing my dirty work' to my surprise the blond taller man starts to rip my chains and the rope before lifting me up carrying me like a husband does his newly wed bride.

I glare at Shizuo before speaking in a dry angered tone, "I don't need help from a monster like you, let me down" it's more of a demand but it goes to deaf ears as the blond keeps carrying me against my own choice. I growl in a low threatening tone but again it passes deaf ears as the monster of Ikebukuro keeps carrying me sooner than I though to my happy surprise we reach my apartment and Shizuo brings me into my house and looking confused my question finally reaches his ears. "Shizu-Chan!" My loud yet dry voice makes the tall blond face me and look into my eyes. "Why do you care?" He smiles, then slowly he walks towards me in a way that reminds me of a lion sneaking up on its prey.

"Izaya-Kun, it's because we have finally noticed a change for the better in you, Shinra explained how your issue was being lonely so were going to meet up every day till you start to not feel lonely then you'll finally be you, you'll be fixed" trying to get away doesn't work as the blond jumps at me and relief washes over me as I realize that he hasn't hurt me while he leaped. Giggles erupt out of my mouth as the monster starts to tickle me against my will as for once I see the monster of Ikebukuro for who he really is and I see myself too, laughing and smiling as my thoughts drift too my glasses and sitting up very fast brings a from to the blond that sits beside me.

"So" starting to speak my hand glides up and takes my glasses off my face and then leaving them on the coffee table brings a smile to my face before Shizuo tackles me. "Shizu-Chan, why'd you change how had Shinra figured it out?" Shizuo smiles as he sits on one of my two couches and sit on the other watching the blond closely as he thinks about the question.

"Well Izaya-Kun, your glasses, when you went out with Celty and I my conclusion was that it was you from the beginning and you seemed truly nervous and honestly happy so while talking to Shinra and bringing the moment up we came to the conclusion that you were lonely and it seems to have been correct." He smiles more before talking again and slowly I think back 'I really was happy' are my thoughts. "So thank your need for glasses they're the main reason your going to have more than on friend" smiling he looks at my glasses before standing up and stretching and heading to the door, 'for once in my forever 21 year long life I never thought seeing Shizu-Chan leave would be so sad' are my thoughts right before the door closes with Shizuo on the other side I yell.

"Bye!" After that my eyes wander to my glasses and I walk up to them seeing their beauty in a new light, these glasses may look cool, may work well but the best quality they hold has been, making me get friends that may truly be the best thing in my life. My hand gracefully grabs the glasses and walking with pride to my full length mirror a smile that reaches my eyes is shown on my face as I lift the glasses to my face and with grace my eyes close and when I open them I'm looking through the lens that have gotten me friends.

That night as my brown eyes look at the ceiling my dark brown hair falls over the lenses of my glasses and all the pain that I've felt for the pat month wanders away as a dream finally sets in after years of nightmares, "finally true fun" are the three words that fly with pure honesty from my peaceful sleeping mouth as the dollars and yellow scarfs battle.

 _ **Hey guys, hope you liked this chapter, it may be the last I'm not sure yet though, your opinion is welcome! Hope you who read this to the end have a wonderful Day/Night! Hope you all have been having an awesome summer!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Notes,**

 **Well it looks like there will be more chapters. I have decided to add more because on my plane ride back from my vacation spot I started to write some more to this Fanfiction. So to those of you who wanted this to have more there is more. Please enjoy and have an awesome day\night!**

Its been a while since Shizuo came over now we have actually become the best of friends surprisingly. Masaomi still has a grudge against me but Mikado and Anri seem to like me a lot and Celty and Shinra started dating. At this moment I sit in an air plane with my glasses in their case and my hoodie on my body. The fur trim seems to have been a great idea really it was, the fur is one of the only things keeping me warm on this crowded plane. 'What a lovely day' my voice sounds odd as I speak in my head as my ears keep popping when ever I swallow. Smiling to myself very carefully my hand grasps the brown bag that rests on my lap. Slowly opening the bag the sweet smell of a donut reaches my nose. As the donut is lifted up to my mouth my thoughts wander remembering how I found this donut.

"Izaya-Kun" the voice of a tall blond ex-bartender says as he comes up to my desk. My brown eyes wander away from my computer screen and look up to meet hazel, pushing up my glasses I speak.

"What Shizu-Chan?" My soft voice makes him smile for the hundredth time. He laughs at my quick reaction as he pulls my chair back and hugs me, I smack him.

He gives a fake pout after laughing before pulling me in to an even tighter hug. "Izaya-Kun, be nice" he says in a baby voice as I groan. "Besides Shizu-Chan here has the perfect vacation spot" my eyes drifed again to meet hazel and a smirk falls on my face as I bend down and slowly lick his hands, squirming he pulls away as he holds his hand on his spare napkin.

Smiling and laughing I speak to the monster that's on my room floor. "Well Shizu-Chan what vacation spot has the monster of Ikebukuro chosen?" He smiles again one that Reach's his eyes before replying happily.

"Well" bending in closer to make sure I hear the words correctly "I thought of Victoria British Columbia!" Waving his arms around his head he yells exited.

Looking up at Shizuo I quickly push him down to my title floor. "Shizu-Chan" I purr "that sounds lovely" a mischievous smile crosses my face as my hands slowly make their way around Shizuo. Grasping his white collar shirt I tug gently and he laughs before pushing me off.

"Back to the topic" he smiles, "I believe that you've worked hard with well your job, and also being a better person so all of your friends have decided that we're going to pay for a two way trip here and back to Victoria British Columbia" thinking it was a joke with a smile I nod in agreement.

That's how I'm on this plane heading to Victoria British Columbia. The two spaces next to me are filled with a young couple and their very interesting, every other sentence has a swear and as I listen to them speak I come to a quick conclusion that their breaking up, who wouldn't when your boyfriend calls you a female dog. Ignoring the rest of their fight\argument with a sigh I look out the window to see white fluffy clouds that litter the blue sky like many marshmallows.

Suddenly the plane sign for the seatbelt flashes on and with my brown eyes wide I watch as the plane wing on my left dives down reviling a hole of blue, the ocean 12,000ft below. Within a second a hand slaps across my right arm and immediately my attention is on the two argument\fighting couple that sit to my right. An alarming growl escapes my mouth as the two stop and look at me.

"Stop fighting, fight latter just not on this plane" my voice is angered but the two listen and sit quietly beside one another for a while before the teen boy directly to my right speaks up.

"Hey, aren't you that famous information broker from Japan?" His blue crystal eyes widen as I look away out the window seeing the land below come to view.

"So what if I am?" My voice comes in a low and husky tone, another which I hadn't thought possible. The blue eyed teen boy seems to have been satisfied with what I said because he doesn't add anything else. "Nothing more to say?" The question comes out of my mouth without a second thought, my dark brown hair sticks to my head as I look towards the blue eyes teenager again.

He turns my way before saying anything, "you just had the hoodie, I could careless really" right after he's done speaking an announcement rings through the plane informing us the plane will arrive shortly. Five then ten minutes pass before the plane hits the ground and it takes a total of three minutes before the plane starts to unload the passengers.

After leaving the crowded plane with my carryon I make my way to the place Shizuo said his cousin would be, did I know Shizuo had a cousin in Victoria British Columbia no, no I hadn't. Walking down on an area that has a large window as the right wall is a smart idea as the passengers that come off or on can see the waiting planes take off and land. Soon a man around 19 runs up to me and leaping back from him I gasp in surprise as he smiles.

"Hey, Izaya! So nice to finally meetcha" he speaks so fast I have trouble understanding his english, yes as an information broker I know lots of languages. Putting my arms in a surrender possession I speak.

"I can't understand you, you talk to fast" he smiles.

"Ya I get that a lot, so how was your long trip" ignoring him I walk forwards then a second pair of footsteps follow. After ten minutes of walking in silence we finally get to a car and automatically I head to the left front side but I'm grabbed by the hood to be spun around to look straight into Shizuo's cousins green eyes. He brushes some of his brown locks away from his face and that's when I really take in his appearance.

Emerald green eyes and brown short hair but it's long enough to have bangs that cover his eyes. He wears clothes that remind me of a jumpsuit with gold, black and white and attached to the jump suit thing he has a blue sun hat. "My names Lian, by the way" he says as I get into the car on the right side, 'this is different from Shinjiko and Ikebukuro' are my thoughts before the car starts driving and I realize I'm actually exited.


	9. Chapter 9

Trees, oceans and lakes even a graveyard passes by as I watch the scenery flies by as our car drives over the road getting nearer to the house Shizuo's cousin Lian lives in. 'How have I never seen anything like this in Japan?' Is one of the many thoughts that pass through my mind as the car takes a left turn at an intersection. "Hey Lian" my voice doesn't surprise me anymore as it comes out in a nicer tone than just months ago before I had gotten my glasses. Two emerald eyes quickly face me and a reply comes with it.

"Ya Izaya" looking back to the road he looks a lot different than Shizuo, 'maybe it's his eyes? Or perhaps his age?' my eyes wander back to the ocean filled with many ships and life.

"How come Japan and Victoria you drive on the other side of the road?" His green eyes widen and I smile inwardly, caught him off guard.

"Well umm" he stutters and I laugh a little "I honestly don't know, sorry" more and louder laughs exploded from my mouth as the car keeps moving forward. After my laughing fit my glasses had fallen lower on my face so quickly I correct them before answering my own question.

"The answer is, Japanese drive on the left side of the road because of sword fighters" I say smuggly.

"Sword fighters?" Lian questions as we pull up to a mansion sized house.

"Yes sword fighters, in the olden days it was more sensible to ride on the left because in battle a right handed fighter, which most were wanted to keep their scabbard farther away from their opponent and sword closer, so standing to the left was a better option," a large smile is on my face.

"Do you know more?" Lian asks interested as he pulls the keys out of the ignition.

"Yes" is my simple reply before I continue explaining. "Car's were not around in the older days so riding horses was best, when ridding a horse a right handed man found it easer to mount and dismount of the left side, the scabbard has a lot to do with that. When getting off the horse on a road it made more sense to get off at the side than in the middle so riding left was a better option. That's for Japan and other left sided countries now on to right sided.

In the 1700s French and Americans began bringing crops on wagons with multiple horses, when multiple wagons were to pass one an other driving on the right side was better so the farmer could keep an eye on the other wagons wheels so there would be no collision. They sat on the left hand side because in order to control the horses they'd whip them and to keep control of the wagon they'd sit on the left." Lian opens his door and I do the same as he leads me up the flight of stairs till we reach a tan door.

"That's impressive" he mumbles as he unlocks the house. When the door opens a large smile grows on my face, straight ahead is a flight of carpet stairs then to the right is a long hallway and to the left is a plant that looks to wonderful it's unbelievable.

"I never thought I'd love a plant" I mutter as my feet bring me closer to the tall green living beauty. Hard wood flooring and a large window rests above the indoor set of stairs and I can say I'm defiantly glad I became Shizuo's friend now, this is better than my own place! "This is so exiting!" I yell before skipping over the wonderful floor to the right of the stairs to see a patio and the back yard is part of a mountain! Awesome. Then at the kitchen thats straight from the patio looks amazing.

Granite tables and comfy plush seats with a skylight and a spectacular view of the large maze like front yard that's a green unlike any of Japan. Then when you turn your head to the right from the large window across from the table you can see the large living room. With white carpet and a tall pointed ceiling and a couch that's pure bless to sit on and a clear coffee table and a side lamp over a table like the coffee table looks just well awesome! Then from their you run/skip/walk straight to pass a green painted royal like bathroom and across is a green walled room that I hope will be my own to sleep in while I'm here. Straight ahead is an even larger bedroom and it's connected to a bathroom and has a king sized bed with a couch near the wall and two night stands.

"Wow Izaya your fast" Lian says from behind me. Spinning so quick I barely have time before my glasses fly off my face and into the wall, lucky for me I catch them.

"Sorry this place is just so awesome!" My explanation brings a smile to Lian's nice face.

"Well your room will be the green walled one across from the bathroom" joy that's all I feel as my brown eyes look into Lian's emerald green ones.

"Yes!" Lian cringes at my loud voice and when he opens them fully again I'm gone, know where in sight.

Laying down on the double sized bed was even better than I first thought looking straight ahead is a closet then to it's left is the room door. To my right is a nightstand and just ahead of that is a window that I can look out it to see the beautiful ponds that are located in the maze like garden. 'Wow just wow' are my thoughts as I stay resting on the bed as Lian does who knows what somewhere else in the house. Relaxing the feeling of sleep trees to take its hold on me but I force it back as my eyes flutter closed. Sooner than expected I hear the sound of Lian and my eyes open to see said teenager in front of me looking happily.

"Seems to me like your happy here" he says and a nod is my reply and this action causes a smile to grow on Lian's face. "Well dinners ready, I made pasta" with a smile I get off the comfy bed grab my glasses off the nightstand and head to the granite table. Sitting on the left most seat out of the eight chairs Lian sits to my left he serves us his own pasta and I grab the chopstick he had placed and stared at it. "You even have golden chopsticks!" Again my loudness makes Lian squint but after that he laughs.

With a smile I pick up my chop sticks and take the first bite out of a meal I'll never forget, 'I thought Shizu-Chan was a good guy now, well if he's a good guy Lian's an epic guy" are my thoughts as the sweet yet bitter yet lovely noodle slides down my throat then more follows it as we eat our lovely meal in the awesome house and out the large window I let out a sigh as the orange sun sets above the ocean peacefully.

 **Author's Notes,**

 **Hope you all enjoy this chapter, the house/mansion is based off a family members dream house. Have a wonderful day or night! I'm open for Reviews for advice to improve like always or just a comment on the chapter. A reminder if you like Code Geass I have another story I'm working on called Turned. It has a gender bent Lelouch though, so if you don't like that then I'd recommend not reading it.**

 **Well this is a long Author's Note so I'll end it here saying, have a wonderful summer! Hope everything is going great in your own worlds.**


	10. Chapter 10

Dreams, a new pleasant feeling one that took only a week of having to bring a small smile to my face. I lay sleeping and dreaming on the comfy bed of my bedroom for the that time I'm in Victoria. Feeling something touch my dark brown hair I bolt awake and my eyes look straight into the green pools that are Lian's eyes. A wide smile is on his face and his white teeth shine like snow as I slowly get up and Lian backs away from the bed. After stretching a smile makes its way upon my face as the sheets fly off the bed in one swift motion as I leap on to Lian. "Got ya" my voice is like a cat's purr in Lian's ear and soft laughter soon makes its way from both of our mouths.

"Your a lot more that what Shizuo's told me" his voice is filled with a tone only described as happiness. His emerald green eyes are pure and clean unlike Shizuo's that are tainted with his immense strength and history of violence, 'Shizu-Chan is nothing like his cousin here' the though actually brings a smile to my face.

"So what's on the menu for today?" I ask while grabbing my clothes for the day. A teeth showing smile is on Lian's face before he answers with his kind voice and my eyes stare at his pure lips. 'Wait pure lips! Hell Izaya' inwardly I yell at myself for making such a stupid mistake.

Lian turns away and heads out the door. "Get changed" area the two muffled words and deciding not to argue I comply. After dressing myself the door opens smoothly with my pull and my eyes wander the beautiful hallway again before making my way to the kitchen. "Waffles!" The one word is yelled as the smell of waffle batter hits me, 'waffles? Interesting choice dear Lian'.

"Why waffles?" My question seems to have gone unheard as I walk to the same seat as yesterday and sit myself down on the comfy seat. Subconsciously my hands wander over the smooth surface of the granite table then just as I realize and pull my hands back Lian comes with a plate of waffles and two others for our selfs.

"Waffles, because I can make them really yummy, that's why. Today we are going to a clothes shop" looking at the waffles I take one greedily and pour some syrup which I hadn't realized was on the table till now onto the waffle and take a bite.

"Lier" the mumble comes out louder than needed and Lian's eyes drift to mine and the sight would months ago make me laugh and frankly it still does. Lian's face is one of pure sadness and disappointment with himself, guess he hasn't tasted one himself. After I finish laughing Lian still hasn't eaten a bit of his waffles but is looking at my apologetically.

"I'm sorry, I really am Izaya I just thought that" cutting his off with a hand held before his face I smile my signature grin.

"I said lier they're not really yummy, they're awesome!" Lian's frown starts to correct into a smile and I laugh again before realizing he had mentioned clothes store. 'What why!? I'm good on clothes' the thought flies by as another delicious waffle piece enters my mouth. "What did you mean, clothes store?" I question Lian waits before he finishes chewing before answering my question.

"Well you see, you don't have lots of other clothes besides black so, I figured that I'd get you some new clothes, also I don't mean like shirt pants I mean kinda like a costume. Ever heard of anime?" My eyes roll when he mentions anime, 'how could I not with the two otakus that I know' the thought comes very fast as I finish my waffle and push the plate away from the two of us.

"Yes, what anime/manga" the question brings a smile to Lian's face once again. "You smile to much" the mutter makes his smile grow bigger 'he's so different than Shizu-Chan'.

"Ever heard of Code Geass?" A small smile makes its way to my face just a small smile. "You have" his voice sounds so happy my smile grows for an add reason.

My brown eyes slowly make their way to the green pools across from me "what if I have?" The question makes Lian smile more, 'he does smile to much'.

"The reason is I'm planning to prank my cousin and I'll need your help" 'prank, I'm in' is my immediate thought before my smile turns into a wicked grin and I lean over the granter table to look straight into Lian's emerald eyes.

"Count me in" the soft low tone gives Lian shivers as a cheeky smile grows on his face. "So what does Code Geass have to do with a prank to Shizu-Chan?" I question while bending back to my original position.

"Code Geass, the protagonists name is Lelouch, Lelouch Vi Britannia or Lelouch Lamperouge. His childhood friends name is Suzaku Kururugi" nodding because I know this stuff. "Well Shizuo has never seen the anime and we could find costumes like Zero then we can prank your cousin by an act" 'an act like a play?' The thought goes unanswered.

"Sure" is my reply even if the idea won't work I'm all in for pranking Shizuo, or just trying to prank the tall ex-bartender.

After breakfast we walk to the nearby clothes/costume store and I'm impressed by the size the building is like five of my apartment complex put together and my apartment complex is huge. With giant red bricked walls over fifty meters tall it reminds me of the walls in that anime called Attack On Titan. Entering the large glass and wood doors leads to the inside which is a maze of shelves of fabric and clothes.

"Sorry forgot to say it's a fabric shop as well" no reply comes out of my mouth as we wander down the never ending walls of fun-fur and cloth. "We are going to go down the costume and make your own design are alright" nodding I follow behind Lian in awe at the large face masks that now cover the left side of the hall we're in. Some masks are animals while others are make believe creatures like dragons and just pure made up. One black hawk mask catches my eye as we head farther and farther into the maze of halls and rows of clothes, costumes and fabric.

"Wow" the mutter was not on propose as a gray and black wolf mask grabs my attention even more than the hawk one had. After we walk sown the hall way for a few more minutes we finally come to an area where there is paper to draw or write down an outfit you want.

"You can choose an outfit you like just for keeps and then choose one to hide your identity for the prank" Lian says with a happy smile and a grin is on my face in under a second and I wander off excitement boiling within me. Soon my eyes catch an outfit that will be mine.

The outfit is black and has the same colour as my fur on my hoodie. First off the outfit is a suit like Zero's purple one from Code Geass exept the purple is black and the yellow/gold is the colour of my hoodie's fur. Then there's a cape exactly like Zero's except the colours are black with the red lining being the same colour as my hoodie's fur. The cuffs of the suit of Zero's is a lighter purple on this one it's a lighter black almost a dark gray. Then like with the Zero suit a helmet comes with it but this one is completely different.

The helmet is like a knights but with two horns matching with my hoodie's fur and it's black other wise and the part that covers the face has a open section which looks perfect for my glasses. Slowly I approach the outfit and I grab it and feel the fabric coming to the happy conclusion that it's a good strong washable fabric. Grabbing all of the outfit I bring it to a change room and realize Lian's already changing into something he has.

Opening the curtain thats a deep red I step inside the small area and pull the curtain back behind me and with only a little difficulty I put the outfit on with no problem. Finally the helmets the last part of the outfit and for this last piece I gab may glasses putting the wonderful tool on the bench my clothes and my hoodie rest on I put the helmet on. After the helmet is on my head I hold my breath as I grab my beloved glasses and hope they can fit, they do! Coming out of the change room I see Lian in an outfit looking at himself before a mirror.

Walking with pride I notice Lian's green eyes seem to pop in the outfit he wears which look like emperor Lelouch's outfit but the white is all dark green and the blue is light green and the red gems are emeralds 'fake emeralds' the though comes to my mind fast. Now that I stand right beside Lian it comes to my attention how short he is. Going by the logic that I'm 174cm he would be around 164cm.

"You look like a you version of Code Geass's Zero" Lian says with a laugh which brings yet another smile to my face. "You smile to much" he then says trying to imitate my voice then a contest beings on staring for a few moments before we both burst out laughing.

"You look like a forest emperor" the joke has us laughing even more and some store worker divert their attention to us for a moment to see what's so funny. "I want this one as my own" my voice comes out like a demand and Lian smirks a very Shizuo smirk.

"Sure, then choose one for the prank" his voice also sounds demanding and with a smirk my hand flies out in a Zero like way as I speak in an even more demanding tone.

"I Izaya Orihara command you to buy me this outfit" laughter erupts from both of our moths before Lian plays along acting all robotic.

"Yes of course" then he walks off to the cashier trying to keep a straight face but as of half way there he cracks a smile. "Your awesome" he says coming back with a large smile and for once I can honestly say that I'm exited for staying with Lian for this vacation.

"You are too" my voice comes out in a new tone that I freeze and wonder if this feeling of happiness is why Celty stays with Shinra. I head back to the change room and change into my normal clothes before putting the outfit that was comfy and awesome into a bag then back to wandering the halls looking for a suit for the prank.

Coming to another column of boring I finally find something worth while. The outfit is an over coat that's red with an odd symbol on the middle of the back that black, it looks like a cross with each end with a small arrow with a question mark through the middle of the cross. The outfit also comes with white gloves and then underneath the over coat is a black jacket with a small white trim all around the collar neckline and where a zipper would be, then a pure black v-neck shirt. Also is has pure black pants and boots which meet around the shin and a brown thick belt.

"Mine" I mutter before finding that it also comes with a long blond haired wig that's in a braid. 'Is this for a girl?' Thinking over the question in my head takes a few moments before I decide that the outfit looks like it'll fit there for it's good enough. Taking this outfit after changing into it behind the red curtain I have trouble with the wig but manage and once I come out to the mirror I realize I look like an anime character but who.

"Hey have you seen a man around your height with really dark brown hair" my attention is torn away from the full body mirror to Lian who stands to my left in his normal clothes, 'he doesn't recognize me?' Lian looks around the room before looking back to me. Fixing my glasses on my face Lian speaks again. "Sir I'm very sorry for bugging you but my friend is new here" a smile makes a way to my face and Lian smiles hopefully.

"Lian, really it's me Izaya" said boy's eyes widen and he gasps as he backs away in shock, 'if Lian couldn't then Shizu-Chan has no chance' is my thought. After changing back Lian seems to be still in shock while he pays for the three outfits then on the way back to the house under the mid day sun he finally speaks.

"Shizuo will stand no chance" my signature grin makes its way upon my face as the two of us continue down the sidewalk of Victoria.

"Thanks" the mutter is carried away by the wind as the ocean breeze flies through our hair making my dark brown and his lighter brown whip around.

"This is going to be awesome" be both mutter aloud and nether hear the others words over the pounding of excitement in our chests.

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 ** _Wow so a long chapter being 2,284 words for just the story. Hope you all like this extra long chapter for today. Thanks to all of you who have reviewed and thanks a lot to_ Rage0fPhoenix _for all the reviews and all the complements. Have an awesome Day/Night!_**

 ** _A_ _lso Lian is my own character for those who may have thought he was from an anime or other._**


	11. Chapter 11

A\N

Hope you all enjoy this chapter.

"Cockroach" my voice is smug as I place the card face down before Shizuo. Shizuo's hazel eyes look straight into my brown once as he speaks his answer.

"Lie" he then flips over the card to see it is indeed a cockroach, a smile grows on my face as I push the blood wigs hair away from my eyes. Your probably wondering what happed from where the last chapter ended to now, correct well let me explain.

Lian and I were heading back to Tokyo and I was wearing my blond wigged costume and that when Lian suggested a game called Cockroach Poker. "How's it go?" I had asked and the rules Lian said were.

"There are 64 cards and eight different animals/bugs 8 of those and you need to place a card face down and say if it's say a bat, if it actually is and you say I'm telling the truth then I place the card before me and I need 4 of the same cards to lose. If you say wrong you get the card, false is lie, truth is well truth. Also you can pick up the card and pas it along but then it would be your own if they get it correct" nodding in understanding a smile grows on my face, this will be fun. That is how we got in this position its myself vs Lian vs Shizuo vs Celty.

"It's a fly" Shizuo says placing a card before Celty and the dullahan looks at it, at least I believe she does. She then spells out the word 'truth' on her PDA. Shizuo grumbles as he grabs the fly card and adds it to his collection of cards.

"Wow man, thought you'd at least have lost by now" my voice is like a French American accent and even I find it strange how this is even possible. I get a glare from Shizuo and Lian snickers under his disguise as a woman with long black hair.

Shizuo passes a card before me and a smile is on my face as I grab the card as Shizuo says "it's a flea I mean fly" looking to see it's a lie and it's actually a rat I pass the card too Celty who seems to be nervous.

"It's a rat" knowing how Shizuo always tells the truth this will work out in my favour. Cely types on her PDA and I read with a smug smile "lie" with a grin I flip the card and Celty seems shocked as she adds the card to her small pile before her. 'It's a frog' she types on her PDA for Lian and he smiles before grabbing the cards and looking at it.

"It's a frog" he says passing the card to Shizuo and his hazel eyes look at me before he smiles looking at the card and the passing it to me.

"It's true, it's a frog" with a grin I flip the card as my reply comes with a smug tone.

"Lie" the true picture is a spider and with a smirk my left hand flicks the card towards Shizuo and he growls before adding the spider to his pile of two spiders. "One more bud" the taunt comes unanswered.

"Cockroach" he sounds mad as he slides the card to Lian.

"Truth" flipping the card to reveal a bat he adds it to his small pile. Grabbing a random card from his pile he places it before me and with a smile he speaks. "It's a frog" with a grin my answer comes quickly but incorrectly.

"Lie" as it's flipped over and added to my pile a from replaces my grin for only a moment before it's gone. "It's a bat" placing the card down while resting my head on my left hand Shizuo smiles before speaking.

"False" he says as he smiles flipping over my card to revival a fly. After putting it in my pile I grasp a cockroach and slide it to Shizuo without resting my head on my arm. "Truth" he says as I say 'cockroach' with wide eyes they stare down at the other card added to my pile. Grabbing a bat and sliding it before Shizuo my head rests against my arm again and he smirks as he answers as I say the critter. "False" 'stinkbug' flipping the card to show my bat he passes it back as my eyes widen more.

"How!" I gasp looking at my four bats, my brown eyes widen more as Shizuo laughs.

"You think I'm that easy to fool flea, Lian and me planned this" my eyes widen more if possible. Lian smiles as he looks at Shizuo and Celty just stays out of the conversation.

"This was a plan on me!" I yell as Shizuo laughs louder than before. Lian smirks as he pulls the wig off to show his normal brown hair.

"It was a prank on you, Shizuo thought of the idea also man those glasses look odd with that outfit" with a groan I pull the wig and red over coat off and grumble as I grab my hoodie and wear it.

"Also flea I can tell when you lie, I found your tell" with an angered sign placing my head on the table feels bad, 'Shizuo-Chan beat me' the thought makes me mope. "No more secrets isn't that great flea" the taunt gos past my ears and my face stays planted on the table. "Looks like finally the flea has been broken" he says with a chuckle as someone walks away probably Celty. Looking up to see green and hazel eyes and no Celty my head falls back to the table.

"Stop mopping Izaya-Kun" Lian says, ignoring him my face stays firmly on the table but in a way to not damage my glasses. "Izaya really man so childish" Lian says with a tone of laughter that is ignored by me.

"Be quiet I'm mopping in defeat" my mumble goes heard by both the monster and his cousin to my disappointment. Suddenly the hood of my hoodie is flipped over my head and looking up all my eyes see is black fabric and after pulling that away hazel eyes shine with pride. "What monster?" My question is monotone and lacks my usual excitement making the monster from as an idea blossoms in my mind.

"Flea you alright you just lost a game thats all" Shizuo sounds so concerned it almost makes me re-think my idea but to my glee it stays solid.

"Shizu-Chan so mean" I whine as my glasses fall off my face into my lap so they don't break. "Why Shizu-Chan so mean to his best friend?" I ask with a whine and tear my eyes up and Shizuo panics just like expected.

"Flea I'm sorry" he says with a panicked worried voice, "what do you want, anything?" He asks honestly and inwardly a huge smirk is on my face.

"Shizu-Chan get me some milk" my voice is still a whine and still has the sad tone and the ex-bartender gets some milk in a glass and hands the cup to me and suddenly a smirk is one my face as I pour the white liquid on top his head and run off with a laugh and my glasses in hand.

"Izaya!" He yells as I pass Lian with a massive smile and leap out the window he had been closing, 'no screen there big relief' is my thought as Shizuo chases me though the city of Ikebukuro once again. With a large smile I run around the city with my friend the blond ex-bartender chasing me, my glasses on my face fitting perfectly.


End file.
